Every Heart
by LoveSasuke247
Summary: A group of woman assassins meet the famous Akatsuki. Two of them know each other. Will their felling be put together again like it was before, or does fate has some thing else in store for them? ItachiOC ItachiXOC. Slight OOC.


I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"_Don't go!" I yelled, as tears streamed down from my eye. "I have to." He said. "No you don't!" I cried, reaching my hand out to him. But he slapped it back. "Why…why why, Itachi?" I said holding the hand he just slapped in my other hand. "You wouldn't understand." He simple put. "You don't know I might." I yelled. "No you wouldn't Miaiko, you would never know." He said. I said nothing in return, I couldn't my mouth would move but nothing would come out. With that he walked away. Then finally something came out. "ITACHI!!!!" But I was too late he was already gone. That was the last of him I ever saw_.

* * *

I snap back to reality, that was years ago, and he and I are the same people. I was longing to be free from the past that I had hated so much. It just wasn't the thought of him I wanted gone, but the whole thing. I wanted to forget my life and move on. I wanted to start over in my life. To put it simple I wanted to die.

I always tried to get myself killed but no one could do it. I was walked to the hideout with my partner Caime. "God I'm tired when I get back I'm going to take a nice long bath." She said. "I heard ya sister." I said.

What?? You thought I was serious. Yeah right. Everyone that knows me knows I could never do that. No I don't want to kill myself. No I don't want to forget my past. I like the past better than the present. "Hello Earth to Miaiko." She said wave a hand in front of me. "Yes." I said. "You ok, you sure are blanking out on me today?" she asked. "Yeah I'm fine just thinking of the past a little." You said. "Bad or good?" she asked. "A little of both to be honest." I said as we walked to the cave.

We walked a little farther down until till we got to a big double door. I and Caime pushed it open. "Were home." We shouted as we walked in. "Welcome Back." we heard as we walked into the living room to see four other girls. "How was it?" Miku asked. "A pain in the BUTOX." Caime said. "Aren't they always?" Sayuri asked. "Yes." I said walking into the kitchen and grabbing a soda out of the fridge. "Get me one too." Caime yelled. "Yeah." I said back as I walked into the living room again and sat the one of the coughs next to Ami. I tossed the soda to Caime. "Thanks." She said. I all sat there watching T.V. "Hey Ami and Yumi, Leader has a new mission for you." Mitomo said walking in the room. "Ok I guess that mean we'll see yawl later." They said standing up walking off. "See ya."

We yelled as Mitomo sat down. We sat there talking for a few minutes. Then I got up. "I'm going to my room." I said walking off. "Bye." They said. I walked down the hallway to your room. You opened the door and walked in. you walked to the only other door in the room. You opened it and closer it. You locked it just to make sure. You walked to the bath and ran the water. You waited until the water got warm to put the plug in. you looked at yourself in the mirror and put down your hair from the ponytail it was in. I undressed myself and got in the tub. I sat there thinking as the warm water washed over my body.

He was right along, I don't understand. After I had found out what he did I just could see my face around the village. I almost never went on mission; people talked about me all the time, my friends stopped talking to me. I saw even conserved to be affiliated with the murder. But I never knew. He never told me, I guess he didn't trust me to tell.

O well I should care he ruined my life I should want to kill, but I could never do that. I loved him too much to do that. I don't know why myself. It's hard. But to tell the truth, I don't care anymore. I started to lightly sing.  
Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house.  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.

You took a hammer to these walls,  
Dragged the memories down the hall,  
Packed your bags and walked away.  
There was nothing I could say.  
And when you slammed the front door shut,  
A lot of others opened up,  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
Well I'm putting my heart back together,  
'Cause I got over you.  
Well I got over you.  
I got over you.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.

But I would never know if I was completely over Itachi or not. I guess I'll have to find out.

I got out of the tub and wrapped the towel around my babe body. I looked at myself. Nothing was new. I hadn't changed since that day. But I guess it was ok. I walk to the door that was near the exit for the bathroom. I was what most people would call a giant closet but I didn't think so but whatever. I got out a pair of black and white short shorts, and a black tank top. I put up the towel and put my hair in two low pigtails. I walked over to the couch right in front of my bed and through myself on it. I got the remote for under it and turned on the big screen TV. I flipped though the channel, watch random thing that where on. I soon fell asleep on the couch.


End file.
